New Faces, New Places: Redux
by SangoLuver69
Summary: In my very first story, I insert myself as a character and help InuYasha and the gang on their quest. But things start going bad from the start. Will they be able to pull together and defeat Naraku?
1. Prologue

Note: This story was originally posted on This is the first time any version of it has been posted on this site. I was just too lazy to edit the intro.Hi there readers! If you had been following the original version of this story, you should know that I didn't like the monster that I had creadted, so, I killed it. I have re-named the story "New Faces, New Places: Redux". (Ever heard of Apocalypse Now: Redux? Classic Vietnam war movie) And, as always, I do not own InuYasha or any other copyrighted things in my story.  
If you didn't see the original version, I basically turned myself into a character and joined the gang on their quest. Some things were said and done that were kinda off, so I tweaked myself. I go by the name of Charlie Frater and this happens to be my first (and a half) story, so enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue

Charlie Frater had only been a U.S. Marine for a year, but had already done more on one tour of duty than most did in three. After graduationg the U.S. Naval Academy with top honors, he was put into elite special forces training with the Marines. He was commanding a special unit codenamed "Division Zero." Their mission: stop the demons that had found a way through te well.

Charlie: First Lieutenant Charles Frater reporting as ordered, sir.

Captain Johnson: Thank you, lieutenant. Please, be seated. This demon thing of yours is getting out of control. I can't afford to have you out of real combat for this long. This must be taken care of immediately.

Charlie: What do you propose we do?

Johnson: I hate to do it, but I have no choice but to rotate you back to the states. I want you to stop these demons at their source.

Charlie: That means I'll have to deal with the Higurashis again.

Johnson: I know you're still feeling the effects of the "Higurashi Incident," but you have to put that behind you. It's your patriotic duty.

Charlie: Don't worry, I'll get it done, sir.

Johnson: As always, lieutenant. You're dismissed.

So Charlie was flown out of Iraq and to his home in L.A. He had inherited a ton of money, so he had a huge estate on which his mansion sat. But there was no time for one of his famous parties. There was work to be done. The Higurashis had moved to L.A. because of Mr. Higurashi's "business." This "business" was his downfall. Charlie took some time to dwell on his experience with the Higurashi family:

Flashback

Charlie: Second Lieutenant Charles Frater reporting as ordered, sir.

Capt. Johnson: Slides file labeled "Higurashi" to Charlie This will be the first practical application of "Division Zero." This is the intelligence file on a Mr. Higurashi, a high member in a Japanese Mafia calling themselves the "Silent Dragons." He moved his wife and daughter here to L.A. when there was a high threat of a hit. Now he moves arms around California, with his "shrine" as a front.

Charlie: Plenty of people are known arms traders. What makes him so special?

Johnson: His organization has aquired a nuclear device and plan to sell it to the Russians at 1200 hours today.

Charlie: So you want me to take him out.

Johnson: Exactly. It won't be easy, though. In fact, the shot is damn near impossible, but you're the best sniper we've got. Yesterday, on his way to work, Mr. Higurashi's car was "accidentally" hit by a small rock, cracking the windshield right on his forehead. At 1130 hours today, he will be taking his family to the park before he makes the arms deal. If all goes well, he won't make it to the park. You'll fly ahead of the vehicle with an assassain's rifle. This gun doesn't splatter blood and closes the wound behind it, concealing the cause of death.

Charlie: You want me to do all of this with his family still in the car.

Johnson: I know how it sounds, but it's the only chance we've got. Shoot through the crack in the windshield, and into his head. You only get one shot.

Charlie: I don't suppose I have a choice in all of this?

Johnson: You sure don't.

Charlie geared up and was flown to the target area. As he flew over the car, his eyes me the eyes of the 16-year-old daughter. He couldn't believe he was about to shatter such a beautiful face. As he lined up the shot, he silently apologized to the girl. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. The gun was silenced, but it was the loudest shot he ever heard. After the mission, he recieved a silver star and was promoted to First Lieutenant. They tried to make him a hero, but he felt more like a villain. He had tried to be a friend to the Higurashis but every time he say them, saw the girl, all he could think of was that fateful day. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. He had a job to do. He got his gear together, and took his sword down from the wall. It had been a while since he got a chance to use it, but he was sure he still had the skills. He hopped in his hummer and drove to the Higurashi shrine. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, seemingly happy to see Charlie.

Mrs. Higurashi: Smiling It's so nice to see you again, Charlie. Noticies a look of "business" on his face Is someting wrong?

Charlie: Hands Mrs. H. a warrant I've been ordered to stop any more demons from crossing over.

Mrs. H.: Well I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind any help. Let me give you some backround information. Hands Charlie a picture of the gang That's Kagome in her school uniform. That's InuYasha, a half-demon with a bit of an attitude. That's Shippo, a four-year-old orphaned demon. That's Miroku, the lecherous monk. Charlie chuckles to himself And tat's Sango, the demon slayer.

Charlie: Demon slayer, huh? She's very attractive.

Mrs. H.: I trust you won't be too distracted.

Charlie: I'll do my best, but you know me.

They laugh, and Mrs. H. shows Charlie to the well.

Mrs. H.: Well, here it is.

Charlie: So, how does it work?

Mrs. H.: You need a sacred jewel shard to get through.

Charlie: Holding a shard You mean one of these?

Mrs. H.: Yes, that's it. Just jump in and you'll be in feudal Japan.

Charlie: I guess I should get going, then.

Mrs. H.: Be careful!

Charlie jumps into the well, on his way to start the craziest mission Captain Johnson ever volunteered him to do.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well there you go! A pretty good intro to the story, I think. Make sure you review and let me know if I've worked the kinks out of my story. You can also drop me an e-mail at I've already started writing the first real chapter so keep an eye out!


	2. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 1: "Trouble Brewing" 

Charlie meets up with InuYasha and the gang, but all doesn't go as planned. Can Charlie even start his mission without risking trouble?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie pulls himself out of the well and into feudal Japan. The gang isn't too far ahead. Kagome had returned from her time about an hour befor Charlie, and were resting near the well as they prepared to leave. Charlie manages to get out of the well unnoticed.

Charlie: Looking at the picture and thinking, referring to Sango That's her alright. And the others are there, too. I guess it's time for the grand entrance.

Charlie makes his way over to the gang from behind.

Kagome: What's wrong, InuYasha?

InuYasha: Something doesn't feel right. And I'm getting a funny smell all of the sudden. Turns around to face Charlie Almost like someone was sneaking up behind us. Who the hell are you?

Charlie: Who I am is not important right now. I've been looking gor Kagome, and I seem to have found her.

InuYasha: What do you want with Kagome?

Kagome: InuYasha, please calm down.

InuYasha: Stay out of this, Kagome! He's obviously working for Naraku!

Charlie: I don't know what you're talking about. Let me buy you a drink and we can discuss this.

InuYasha: Feh. I'm easier to trick then that. Pulls out the Tetsusaiga Lets see how you handle this!

Charlie: I do not wish to use force.

Kagome: InuYasha, that's- (cut off)

InuYasha: I said stay outta this! To Charlie If you won't fight, then you'll die!

InuYasha charges with the Tetsusaiga. Charlie draws his sword and a fight ensues. After a minute or two of swordplay, they knock each other's weapons to the ground. Charlie quickly puts up his fists and knocks InuYasha clean out.

Sango: Somewhat suprised by Inu's easy defeat He took out InuYasha!

Miroku: Maybe InuYasha was right! Confronts Charlie I thought you wanted to be peaceful!

Charlie: I was only defending myself.

Miroku: How can we be sure you're telling the truth? Maybe you are working for Naraku!

Charlie: Angered Look, I have a very important assignment so unless you want some too, I suggest you back off!

Miroku considers this a threat and swings at Charlie, who dodges. Charlie knocks Miroku down and thrusts his staff through his clothes and into the ground, pinning him there. By this time, InuYasha has gotten back up but is still in a daze.

Sango: Thinking I guess I have to save them...again. Changes to combat gear

Charlie: I see you want to play, too. I've been anxious to meet you, demon slayer.

Sango: How do you know who I am?

Charlie: I have my sources. I'll offer a peaceful resolution again. I don't want to hurt you.

Sango: It's too late for that. You already hurt InuYasha.

Charlie: Very well then. He reaches out for his sword, some 20 feet away, and it flies into his hand Author's note: No, he's not a jedi, the only thing he can do that with is his sword. It will be explained later.

The fighting begins. The swordplay lasts longer than with InuYasha, but it ends the same. They knock each other's weapons to the ground. But as Charlie moves in for a punch, Sango dodges and counters. But he counters her counter. And she counters his counter that counters her counter. And he counters her counter that counters his counter that counters her counter that counters his original attack. Whew! And it continues this way. Think of a scene from "The Matrix" They land some hits, but never seem to be able to capitalize. The fighting continues when suddenly, Sango trips over a log. But Charlie trips too, and lands right on top of her! They look into each other's eyes and smile. They're not really fighting anymore. It was too much fun to be a fight. Charlie helps Sango up and they brush themselves off.

Charlie: You are a formidable opponent. I'm Charlie, by the way. Charlie Frater. Holds out his hand

Sango: Shakes his hand and smiles I'm Sango.

Charlie: Well Sango, I look forward to learning more about you, but right now I have some business to attend to. Warmly Kagome!

Kagome: Smiling Charlie! She junps into his arms, greeting him with a friendly hug

InuYasha: You idiot, Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you knew this guy?

Kagome: SIT! I tried to tell you, InuYasha, but you were too busy being a big jerk!

InuYasha: Sarcastically "You're welcome" would've been enough.

Kagome: SIT! What are you doing here, Charlie?

Charlie: As I said, I'm on a very important assignment.

Kagome: You're not here on military action, are you?

Charlie hands here the warrant and all her questions are answered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there you go. The first chapter of "NFNP:R". I didn't get any reviews on the prologue, so please, help me out here! I really like to know how the story is so I can tweak it. So, make sure you leave a review, or drop me an e-mail at Next chapter soon!


End file.
